Berserker (Arjuna Alter)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker class servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He debuts as the main antagonist of the Indian Lostbelt. His true name is Arjuna Alter, a composite of the hindu pantheon hosted by the legendary hero of charity from the Mahabharata. He rules over the Lostbelt as The Black Final God, destroying and remaking the universe over and over. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. Varies with Mad Enhancement. At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C with Mahapralaya. | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C. Higher with Mahapralaya Name: Berserker, Arjuna Alter, Defied Arjuna, The Black Final God Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Has existed for thousands of cycles) Classification: Servant, Composite Hindu Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magecraft (As a composite of thousands of Divine Spirits, he should have access to divine magic), Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can burn beings out of existence down to the conceptual level, and erase those he deems as evil), Conceptual Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Homing Attack (His attacks cannot miss or be avoided), Absorption, Durability Negation, Rage Power, Clairvoyance, Conceptually reduces all damage and effects by 90%, Acausality (Type 1), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Magic, Age Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Is backed by the authority of almost the entire hindu pantheon) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles). Varies with Mad Enhancement (His Mad Enhancement is unstable, so the boost he recieves from it changes over time). At least Solar System (Is shown in animation to at least be destroying a Solar System), likely Universal+ with Mahapralaya (While more limited than the full power version of his Noble Phantasm, it seems to be more limited by the area of effect rather than the raw attack power) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universal (Destroyed and created hundreds of thousands of universes over the years of his reign). Higher with Mahapralaya (Would have effortlessly killed Karna, bypassing Kavacha and Kundala, if not for the intervention of Vishnu and Shiva) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-Rank Agility, putting him in a similar league as Enkidu) | Massively FTL+ (Is a composite of all but 3 Hindu Gods, and thus is superior to many high class Divine Spirits), Possibly Far Higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Has A+ Endurance, putting his durability above Heracles') | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universal. Various Authorities make him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Various weapons from Hindu Gods Intelligence: At least on par with his original self. In addition, he fought and ruled for milenia, granting him far more experience, and is backed by several Gods of Wisdom, Knowledge, War, Combat, and more Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a Collective of Gods, Arjuna possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Codecasts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned in his more limited form in Chaldea, Berserker presumably cannot utilize his Authorities without heavily straining and harming himself, and in this form he only has access to Shiva’s authority. In total, Full Power Arjuna has access to 330 million Authorities, just short of the totality of the Hindu Pantheon, among which include: *'Shiva’s Destruction:' Fire used by Vishnu to erase Kama down to the conceptual level. The flames can consume universe itself, and burn non-existent and abstract beings. They can either be aimed at people or cloak the user. *'Unnamed Hindu God of Wind:' Due to the constant intervention of this deity, his attacks cannot miss. *'Surya, The Son God:' Authority of Karna’s father, who granted him Kavacha and Kundala. With his powers, he is able to reduce all incoming damage by 90%, allowing him to shrug off what would be serious damage as minor scratches that can be easily restored. *'Saraswati:' Authority over anything that “flows.” Another user of this authority derived from the same goddess, Meltlilith, is able to control anything from natural phenomena like wind and water, to man-made concepts like speech, prose, and music. It is able to wash away foes' body, common sense, morals, mind, society, and civilization. This authority is also the foundation for Meltlilith’s id_es skill, Melt Virus, which breaks down and absorbs enemies, making it apart of themselves. While Meltlilith also uses authority of a seperate Japanese Buddhist Goddess with similar abilities to enhance her authorities, Arjuna should be capable of the same abilities albeit on a somewhat lesser scale. *'Holy Bull Nundi:' A divine beast within the domain of control of Shiva. It holds providence over the harvests, but holds a low attack power generally unbecoming of a divine beast. *'Indra:' Lighting of Mortality, that can kill Gods. It deals fixed damage to enemies. This is the same lightning that can be seen in Karna’s activation of Vasakti Shakti and in Vajra. Noble Phantasm File:Arjuna_Alter_NP.gif Mahapralaya: Revolving Sword that Adjudicates Reoccurring Destruction: Another power bestowed to Arjuna along with the "Anti-Evil" skill. That is this "Sword of Cycle That Arbitrates The Dissolution of the Universe". As he swings this sword at the conclusion of everything, The World and Universe dies, along with all evil. Mahapralaya indicates the dissolution of the universe when Brahma dies...in other words, the kalpa of destruction. With this power, he can also recreate the universe after destroying it. While in his servant form in Chaldea, it is a bit more limited. It cannot manifest its perfect power when he swings his sword, and manifests on a more condensed scale. Class Skills: Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Due to giving up most of his humanity in order to eradicate all evil from the world, he has gained EX rank. As his saint graph changes, his Mad Enhancement has gone unstable and fluctuates. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Due to Arjuna Alter being a collective of almost the entire Hindu pantheon, he has reached an EX rank. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Personal Skills: Anti-Evil (Special): The authority of the one who brings about the end. With this skill, Arjuna is burdened with the duty of erasing all evil. However, due to Arjuna’s warped world view, only Saints and Young Children are exempt from the erasure. Clairvoyance (Transcendental): At EX rank, it surpasses its view surpasses all of humanity. It is a fundamentally different ability from that of the mystic eyes. In general, it is a skill reflecting exceptional eyesight used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances. At higher ranks like Arjuna’s, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight, and the ability to see through both objects and time. Torch of the Soul: As compensation for the great power he gets from various gods, he began to lose his personality, but with his ego as a natural-born hero, he managed to prevent himself from turning into a mechanical being. This skill reflects the last embers of his humanity, that he has barely managed to protect. As his relationship with his master grows stronger, the lamplight grows greater. Key: Servant | Lostbelt King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Antagonists Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Gods